I'm Perfectly Capable on My Own
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: Ginny Weasley is trying to prove to her parents that she is perfectly capable on her own... Her new boss isn't doing anything to simplify the situation either.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Weeee, hope you like it.

I'm Perfectly Capable on my Own

Ginny Gets the Job

CarEtoDreaM

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling (darn that woman!!!) The only thing that I seem to own is the plot, and my two character Mark and Sasha.

Summary: Ginny Weasley is trying to prove to her parents that she is _perfectly_ capable on her own. All of a sudden though, the plan doesn't seem that simple anymore especially now that her boss seems to like making her job as difficult as possible for her.

----------

Ginny Weasley, at the age of 22, sat in the waiting room for an interview at Dragon Enterprises to be secretary for the president of the company. 'Funny that I don't even know my maybe boss' name.' Ginny thought, smiling faintly.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Connor is ready to see you now." the lady at the front desk told her softly.

'So it's Mr. Connor….' Ginny stood up, and smoothed down the front of her simple black dress robes. Giving the lady a smile and a quick thank you, Ginny prepared herself for what was to come next.

"Have a seat Ms. Weasley, please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Mr. Connor," Ginny replied back politely as she sat down. She took in his features quickly careful not to tarry on for too long lest he notice her staring. The man had light brown hair that was slightly mussed, and nice clear hazel eyes. His demeanor seemed friendly enough to Ginny, and she relaxed slightly as she took in note of that.

"No need to be so worried Mrs. Weasley, I assure you that I don't bite." Mr. Connor said to her jokingly with a cute boyish grin on his face.

It was such a cliché, what he had just said but Ginny couldn't help but let out an amused laugh at it. Her uneasiness quickly floated away as she took in his smile and his attempt to try and help her loosen up. 'Perhaps this isn't going to be so bad after all….'

----------

"I guess this means that you're going to be coming back to her tomorrow." Mr. Connor said to her after asking her a series of what was considered to be the normal 'routine' interview questions.

"You mean I got the job?" Ginny asked, just checking to make sure she had heard right before she allowed herself to be too happy.

Mr. Connor nodded at her, "I think that that _was_ what I said," he told her with a smile. Ginny was hardly able to contain her happiness, but she had to act professional in front of this man if he was to be her boss. "You don't have to hide it all you now, you're not going to be working for me."

Ginny stared at the man before her, "What do you mean by that?" she asked him questioningly.

"Oh, I assure you, you have the job," he added first to the confused look that was on Ginny's face. "What I'm trying to say though, is that I am merely the man who conducts the interviews for jobs," while also muttering quickly "while also being vice-president of Dragon Enterprises…." so as to Ginny could not hear him. "But the man that you will be working for is not me.

Realization dawned on Ginny's face as she quickly processed what Mr. Connor had just told her. "Oh, I get it now!" She stuck out her hand for him to shake, "Thank you Mr. Connor."

"No need to be formal around me Ms Weasley, just call me Mark."

"Well, I guess if I'm not going to be working _for_ you, it's ok if I call you that, and you can call me Ginnay, Mark." she told him with a smile on her face.

"Of course, and if you would like to express some of your joy in getting the job, then by all means do so."

"Well, in that case," Ginny smiled widely. "SCORE!" she screamed joyously as she pumped her fist up into the air happily.

Mark merely chuckled at the girl before him, she was truly different from all of the other people that the had interviewed earlier that day. Mark was almost positive that Draco Malfoy would indeed love Ginny Weasley (in a friendly manner of course) as much as he did.

----------

"I got the job!!!" Ginny screamed happily as she sagged down into the couch that was in her flat. A small smile played faintly across her face. 'I told them that I could survive on my own without their support. But nobody seemed to believe that little Ginny Weasley could ever accomplish anything on her own. Well I guess I proved them wrong.' Ginny thought as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the soft cushion.

----------

(_things that happened in the past are in italicizes.)_

"Mum, Dad, PLEASE! I want to have a life on my own! Why don't you two just let me get a job and a flat on my own?!" It was another one of those normal routine fights that Ginny seemed to be having with her parents lately.

"You're too young sweetie! What's so bad about staying here at home where you won't have to work hard just to get something to eat?" her mother pleaded with her.

"That's the problem Mum! I want to **do something** with my life. You two were perfectly fine with Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and the twins establishing their own lives. Why can't you just let me do the same thing?"

"It's different with them Ginny!" her dad protested.

"How's it different Dad?" she questioned her father, "Is it because I'm a witch and not a wizard?" her dad didn't respond, and that was all the answer that Ginny needed. "It's the 21st century Dad, witches can do just as much if not more than wizards can."

"That's not what your father means!" Molly cut in, "We're only trying to protect you sweetie, why can't you just see that?"

"What are you trying to protect me from Mum, the world that's out there? The world that I'm going to have to one day end up facing anyways? I never asked for you two to protect me, I never wanted your so called 'protection.' You two both knew that the day would come when I had to face the 'big bad' world, you just never thought it'd be so soon."

"Ginny, don't!" her parents protested as she stormed up the stairs. They thought that she was only going to pout a little bit like she normally did, but a couple minutes later, Ginny had reappeared with her trunk levitating after her.

"What are you going Ginny?" Molly asked her daughter even though she knew exactly what her daughter was intending on doing.

"To start a life on my own, I'll be back when I've proved you both wrong." She gave her tearful Mum a quick peck on the cheek, "Maybe if you hadn't tried to shelter me so much, this may never have happened." She went over to her Dad and hugged him, "Bye Mum, bye Dad, I love you both." 

----------

And now here she was, two weeks later in a small flat that she shared with her best friend from Hogwarts, Sasha Singh, looking to prove to her parents that she truly was capable of a life on her own.

"Glad to hear that you got it." Sasha said to Ginny as she too sat down on the couch. "Where is this job going to be anyways?"

"Oh, I'm going to be secretary for the president of Dragon Enterprises." Ginny replied happily.

Sasha on the other hand, looked positively horror stricken. "Ginny, you _do_ realize where you're working?"

"Um, duh! Dragon Enterprises silly, I just told you that!" Ginny said rolling her eyes slightly.

"I don't _literally_ mean _where_ you dimwit, here let me rephrase my question so that you can understand me, do you realize _who_ you're going to be working for?"

"HEY! Don't call me a dimwit! But no, come to think of it," Ginny paused slightly, "But I also don't care so long as I have the job!" Ginny cried out gleefully.

"Ginny, I really think that you'd want to know." 'Because after you find out, I'm afraid that you won't be so happy….' Sasha thought regretfully.

"No, it's ok, I'll be finding out who my boss is tomorrow anyways, so I'll just wait until then." Ginny said while stifling a yawn. "I'm getting a little sleepy here Sasha, I think that I'll just take a quick shower and then head off to bed. Big day I got ahead of me tomorrow." Ginny headed over to the showers yawning and stretching.

Meanwhile Sasha could only look at Ginny and shake her head. The girl was going to be in for a surprise tomorrow--one that she was likely not to like. Why couldn't she just listen to what people had to say once in a while? "Ginny," she called out after her, "Believe me when I say this , but I think that you would _really_ want to know who you're going to be working for."

Ginny sighed and headed back to the couch knowing that it must be somebody really important or else her best friend would never have pleaded like that just to be heard. "Ok, I'm all ears now, who is my boss going to be?"

Sasha took a deep breath, "Are you sure that you really want to know?"

"Good God woman! You're the one that _really_ wants me to know in the first place, so spit it out already!"

"Ok, ok," Sasha cried defensively holding out the palms of her hands, "_Sorry_, didn't mean to annoy you or anything," she took a deep breath again, "Your boss is…." she paused for a couple more seconds.

Ginny looked at her as if prompting her to go on, but still no response, "I swear Sasha, you're just wasting my time here." Ginny muttered clearly irritated by then as she got up to leave.

"Fine, sorry! Listen Ginny come back here now, I'm ready to tell you!" When her best friend still did not come back, "Your boss is going to be Draco Malfoy!" she screamed out quickly and loudly.

Ginny paused in midst ride, she hadn't been expecting somebody bad….. "What did you say?" she somehow managed to squeak out, hoping and praying that she had just heard wrong, after what seemed like an hour of silence. (When it was really only 30 seconds)

"Come here Gin," Sasha said lightly while leading Ginny over to the couch once again.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Sasha?! And you call yourself my best friend, psh."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "I was _trying_ to, but you wouldn't--" Sasha stopped talking when she realized that Ginny had stopped listening and was already rambling on once again.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I didn't see this before!" Ginny cried out as she smacked her palm against her forehead. "You see, draco means dragon in some foreign language of some sort. I should have connected this a lot earlier but I was so happy about getting the interview let along _getting_ the job that I didn't even think about anything else!"

"I really don't see what the big problem in this is though Gin, I mean, you could just quit this job and find another one."

"I can't Sasha, believe me, if I could I definitely would. But this was the _one_ company that would even send a reply back to me!" Ginny shook her head firmly, "No, I can't let something as small as a childhood feud get in my way."

Sasha smiled at her friend, "See, I that's the way to think, don't let Malfoy get in the way of you!"

The smile quickly faded though once Ginny spoke, "Besides, I mean, I might not even see the guy that much…." Ginny said with a wishful look on her face.

"Get real Ginny, you're his **_secretary_**, you _have_ to see him all the time." Seriously, how much slower could her best friend get?

"Hey! Once can wish can't they?!" Ginny screamed back.

----------

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his large leather armchair in the Malfoy Manor and sighed, sipping his wine slowly. "Ok, so who did you hire as my secretary?" he asked his friend and co-worker Mark.

Mark quickly flipped through his papers trying to find the paper that had all of Ginny's information on it. "Here's her job applications." he said as he handed the piece of paper over to Draco.

Draco glanced over the paper taking in the contents quickly, "Name = Virginia Weasley, graduated from Hogwarts in 2000 (A/N: I'm not sure if this date is right, but it's just a made up year anyways so don't complain if it's wrong!)" He paused suddenly, as if just realizing what he had read and quickly turned to face Mark. "_Weasley_?!" he said stressing out her surname, "You hired a _Weasley_?!"

Mark nodded at him, "Yeah, obviously. Why do you care so much anyways, what's wrong with the girl?"

Draco took in deep breaths, 'Ok, maybe this isn't the same Weasley from Hogwarts, perhaps this name is actually very common….' 'Fat chance!' "How did this girl look Mark?" he asked, hoping that maybe it was a different one…

"She had um, dark auburn colored red hair, sort of, not that sure how to describe the hair color come to think of it, but it definitely leans towards the red side." Mark paused slightly trying to remember the image of the girl, "Her face was covered with freckles, but there weren't that many that they were all cramped together, in fact they were all scattered around her face." yeah, with some tickling her nose, and some dotting her cheeks giving Ginny a young, innocent look.

Draco groaned, the description fit exactly, it was _definitely_ a Weasley, red hair and freckles…. "I-I-I, don't want a Weasley to work for me Mark."

"Why not? What's wrong with her? She seems sweet to me!" 

"I just can't Mark, it's just one of those childhood feud things. Our families didn't really like each other that much…."

"That's no reason to fire anyone Draco, besides, how many years has it been since you've last seen the girl?"

"At least five, but listen Mark, I don't want her working for me!"

"You can't fire her though Mark, she was the best one there, it's surprising as to why nobody has ever hired her already. The girl is fast at taking note of things, remembers things always, and is a _great_ people person. If you want the company to benefit, you're going to have to keep her."

Draco groaned again, except this time it was even louder than before, "Fine, we'll keep the girl!" Mark smiled slightly, shaking his head all the while. 'If I look at it this way, I can certainly make the girl's job more difficult than it has to be….' the devil in him thought. And with that settled, Draco finally smiled at the thought, an evil smile that is. 

----------

A/N: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ok, so there it is!!! What do you all think of it? REVIEWS please people!!! I want to know if I should continue this fic or not!!! If I get reviews, then that means yes, no reviews means now. So if you want me to continue on with it, REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading by the way. =]


	2. First Day at Work

A/N: Weeee, hope you like it.

I'm Perfectly Capable on my Own

First Day at Work

CarEtoDreaM

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling (darn that woman!!!) The only thing that I seem to own is the plot, and my two characters Mark and Sasha.

Summary: Ginny Weasley is trying to prove to her parents that she is _perfectly_ capable on her own. All of a sudden though, the plan doesn't seem that simple anymore especially now that her boss seems to like making her job as difficult as possible for her.

****

Last Time

Draco groaned again, except this time it was even louder than before, "Fine, we'll keep the girl!" Mark smiled slightly, shaking his head all the while. 'If I look at it this way, I can certainly make the girl's job more difficult than it has to be….' the devil in him thought. And with that settled, Draco finally smiled at the thought, an evil smile that is. 

----------

"SASHA!!!" Ginny called out early the next morning, "I don't want to have to face Malfoy!" she whined out to her best friend.

"Well maybe you won't even be seeing him," Sasha muttered, clearly getting sick of Ginny's whining and nagging.

"You're the one who told me yesterday that I _had_ to see him since I'm his secretary!" 

Sasha groaned loudly when she heard Ginny complaining again, "Ginny! You're out here to prove to your parents that you can do something on your own right?" Ginny nodded, "WELL I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO PROVE TO YOUR PARENTS _ANYTHING_ AT THE RATE THAT YOU'RE GOING!"

"You're right Sasha," Ginny said sighing defeatedly to her best friend. "If I'm going to chicken out of this job just because of Malfoy then I'll only be proving my parents right." She reached over to hug Sasha, "Thanks for helping me see that, I know I can be a little annoying sometimes. I'll be off now." 

Sasha smiled as her best friend apparated out of their apartment, 'Good luck Gin, let's hope that you don't tear off Malfoy's head before the day is over.' she chuckled softly thinking of how Ginny was ever going to survive.

----------

"I'm still not sure how you managed to convince me to hire that Weasley instead of just rejecting her right away," Draco Malfoy grumbled out to Mark as he fixed his sleek and obviously expensive black robes. "It's going to be so incredibly awkward because the first thing she will think of when she sees me is _'oh, it's the cocky arrogant Slytherin bastard from Hogwarts,'_ while I will just think of her as Weasel's little sister whom I tormented throughout my school years. To sum it all up, the girl hates me entirely, makes me wonder why she even signed up for a job at _my_ company anyways."

"Well judging from the interview yesterday, the girl most likely does not even know that you're going to be her boss," Mark replied in a jovial voice, "Come to think of it, she seemed to think that it was I whom she would be working for. So just imagine her surprise when she finds out that the boss is really you."

"Please remind me again why I am doing this in the first place Mark…." Draco groaned, running a hand through his silver blonde hair.

"For the company Draco, it's that simple, it's all for the company," he said patting his best friend and colleague on the back.

"Right," Draco muttered under his breath, "It's all for the company," he muttered trying to convince himself. Then softly, but still loud enough so that Mark could hear, he muttered, "stupid darn company." Mark could only smile and shake his head cheerfully at Draco.

----------

Ginny Weasley sat in a chair on the 96th floor of Dragon Enterprises, biting her nails out of nervousness. _'I have got to stop this habit,'_ she admonished herself silently. It was one of the many bad habits that Ginny seemed to have, and this one was administered in times of nervousness. She was desperate to get rid of this habit, but sadly no matter how hard she seemed to try, the habit stuck.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy is ready to see you," the same lady from yesterday said to her with a warm smile, obviously sensing Ginny's uneasiness.

Once the word Malfoy was said, Ginny's heart plummeted down. All hopes that maybe Malfoy would not be her boss were immediately curshed. Sulkily Ginny got up from her chair and proceeded into what she presumed to be Malfoy's office. _'I could walk away right at this moment you know….yes, I **can** but I desperately need this job too! Remember what Sasha said to you this morning Ginny! If I can't do this, then I've only proved my parents right!'_ With a little bit more persuasion on her part, Ginny headed on with an eensy weensy bit more confidence.

She had already reached the door by the time she was done battling with her inner conscience and knocked on the door politely.

"Come in," she heard a voice drawl, which she automatically placed as Malfoy's.

She rolled her eyes at the tone of voice, _'Still sounds like the same old arrogant bastard of Slytherin we used to all know and hate.'_

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," she said to the man while trying her best to keep on a polite face as she stepped into the room.

He merely nodded at her, motioning for her to sit on one of the two chair that were placed at the desk. "So it's Virginia Weasley, I see," he sneered to her when she sat down, disgust laced evidently in his voice.

"I see you recognize me then, judging by your tone of voice," she said to him, the disgust plainly shown on her face.

"Obviously I do, who wouldn't recognize mounds of red hair from even a mile away, and now to have you sitting _directly_ in front of me, a blind man could obviously tell who it was."

"I'm here for a job Malfoy, not to listen to you while you throw insults around acting as if you're still in Hogwarts." she snapped at him.

"Do I need to remind you Weasley, that I am your boss, and if you don't watch your tone of voice I _could_ fire you."

"I don't need your reminding Malfoy, and besides you couldn't fire me even if you wanted to." she replied back at him, a smirk forming on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her with a questioning look.

The smirk grew even bigger if possible, "seems that good old Mr. Connor liked me _so_ much that he decided to write up a 2 year unbreakable contract with me Malfoy."

"_Unbreakable **two**_ year contract?!"

"It would seem so Malfoy."

"No…Mark would _never_ do something like that, not without my permission at least!" Malfoy began talking quickly, almost muttering to himself.

"Hate to break it to you, _but_ he has, so now no matter how much you may _want_ to fire me, you won't be able to. Well, at least not for another two years." she smiled evilly at him.

Draco proceeded to bang his head upon the table, while Ginny smiled, happy at the way things had turned out. Then all of a sudden though, Draco lifted his head up, and smiled maniacally.

Ginny, obviously surprised and scared at the way Draco was smiling, asked him cautiously, "Um…Malfoy, what's up with the maniac smile that you have on your face?"

"I just realized my dear Weasley, that the contract is two way. I can't fire you, and you can't quit no matter what."

She pondered it for a couple seconds, "I really don't see what is so bad with that Malfoy, I don't intend on quitting this job." she told him obviously confused as to why he was so happy about that.

"What it means Weasley, is that I can make your life a living hell here, and you won't be able to quit." Once again, he smiled that scary smile….

Realization finally dawned on the young Weasley's face, and she let out a gasp of horror, "But you _wouldn't!_"

"Oh but I _would_ Weasley, and you know it." he replied back to her, the wheels obviously already turning in his head as to how to torture this little Weasley.

----------

There was a jingle and a click, and soon the door opened with Ginny Weasley emerging from it, looking both extremely pissed off and tired.

"So how was your first day at work Ginny? You showed that Malfoy guy didn't you? Haha, I'm sure that you did. Want to go out now and celebrate your victory, and you getting a job and actually keeping it?" Sasha bombarded Ginny with questions once the girl had set foot in the door.

Ginny only shook her head tiredly and collapsed onto the couch. She groaned and sighed, "I'm telling you Sasha, that job is _not_ what a secretary would normally do!" she complained loudly. "And answering all of your questions in order, it was horrible, no I did not, and no I do not want to go out since there is nothing to celebrate!"

"Come on Ginny, what could be so bad about the job? Go on and tell me your sob story." Sasha nudged at her friend with a grin on her face, clearly thinking that Ginny was over exaggerating about how bad it was.

Ginny rubbed at her temples, took a deep breath, and began telling the events of the day to Sasha.

----------

__

"Ok Weasley, your desk is going to be over there," Draco said as he pointed over to a medium sized desk that was at the right of his office. "As my secretary I expect you to take all of my phone calls, get my messages for me, accompany me to my meetings, that sort of stuff."

__

Ginny nodded her head absentmindedly, 'Well this job doesn't seem that hard…"

Draco's voice quickly brought her attention back, "I have a meeting in about ten minutes and I want you there recording down all of the important events that happen." Again Ginny only nodded her head and proceeded to follow him when he made his way to the elevator to get to the conference room. "Why are you following me Weasley? Go get me a cup of coffee first," he ordered her.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "You didn't mention that among the list of things that were required of me."

"Well it's on the list now, so get to it!" Draco said to her, "The employee lounge is over by that door, in there you'll find a pot of coffee, when you're done making it, then you can come to the room."

Ginny only glared at him, "Stupid malfoy," she began grumbling as she stalked towards the lounge.

----------

"Ginny, I really don't see what is so bad with making a cup of coffee for your boss, I mean a **lot** of secretaries do that."

"**That** isn't what I'm complaining about! When I made his highness' cup of coffee, I realized that I didn't know where the heck the conference room was. So I had to run down every flight of stairs **looking** for the stupid room."

----------

__

Ginny ran through the halls furiously searching for the conferece room, mentally cursing at herself for forgetting to ask such an important question, but cursing Malfoy even more for not telling her.

She was still running around the halls when she heard somebody call out her name, "Ginny! Hey Ginny, is that you?!"

She turned around in surprise wondering why anyone here would ever know her, "Oh! It's **you**. Good morning Mr. Connor." she said to him politely when she realized who it was.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Mark?"

She grinned sheepishly at him, "yeah, well, hi **Mark** then."

He chuckled at her, "So what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Draco in that conference meeting?"

__

At the mention of that, the girls eyes flashed angrily, "**He's** the reason as to why I'm running around! He told me to go make him a cup of stupid coffee," she said angrily gesturing towards the coffee cup, "before I came to join him. But he forgot to mention where the darn conference room was, and this building is so big!"

"Oh, so that's it?" he said chuckling, "I'd be glad to show you where the room is."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled, "Would you really? That'd be great."

So Mark led Ginny to where Draco was, and once she saw him, she was about to pounce on him. Sadly though, she noticed that there were other people in the room so she sat down quietly.

"I see my secretary has finally cared to join me," Draco said with a smirk.

"Your cup of coffee Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

He waved it off, "Yes, yes, set it down in front of me."

Ginny stared at him, he didn't even drink it after she went through all that trouble!

She was right about to get out her wand to mutter a charm to record the meeting when Draco's hand stopped her, "There are a lot of muggles in here, so you're going to have to take notes with this laptop."

Ginny stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Draco sighed and leaned over to her, "Ok, you see this pad over here with the letters? Hit each one and it will appear onto the screen in front of you."

"Why can't I just write it down?"

"Because a quill and parchment would look strange to Muggles, besides, a laptop is much more efficient."

More efficient if you knew how to use it…Ginny realized by the end of the meeting. "That lap thing or whatever is not efficient at all, I would have much preferred to have used normal quill and parchment."

"That **laptop** would have been a lot more a efficient if you had knew how to use it."

"You failed to mention that before, you git," Ginny snarled at him.

Draco smirked at him, "I know."

She glanced up at him, "So what do you want me to do now?" she asked him, eager to get the day over with.

"I have a list of errands for you to run around the building," he handed a slip of paper over to her, "This will tell you where to go and what to do. Each time you finish one, a new one will appear."

'Running errands shouldn't be hard, not all.' **Wrong**. It ended up that Ginny had to go up and down the building since the order in which the errands occurred required her to do just that. She could have used the elevator of course, **if** it were working, but with her luck, it was out of order that day.

It was hours later before Ginny was finally done, and by then she was tired and her muscles ached from all of the walking. "That was cruel Malfoy, that was cruel, even from **you** that was cruel!"

Again he smirked at her, "I know, I told you I would make your life a living hell working here didn't I?"

Ginny only glared, and Draco only smirked.

----------

A/N: Ok everyone, so how was it??? Sorry about the long delay… =D I made it up with the long chapter didn't I? But it was grades and everything… got my report card back, only one b in STUPID Spanish!!! Ugh… BUT!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 

Thanks to my reviewers, Ratica, lavalampronsgirl, ana, Rinuala, and Angel-Face101! The reviews meant the world to me!!! Review this chapter PLEASE!!! More reviews mean more motivation!


End file.
